What the Heck Happened?
by nightDREAMERms
Summary: Something happened, misperception, someone saw, no one was supposed to know. But trust Sakura, the whole shinobi world is about to: VIA EMAIL AND CHAT ROOMS!


_**nightDREAMERms: **_Well… I'm bored so…. Naruto Chatroom/Email time! This will be based off a comic I drew a while ago when I was well… Bored again, class. (But I can't find the pic anymore! It is forever lost in the scattered and unorganizable abyss that is my book bag) But that doesn't mean I can't write about it does it! Let's see if you can understand who everyone is and what "happened"

**From**: Sakura

**To: **Ino-pig

**BCC: **Hinata

**Subject: **OMFG!

**Message Details:**

O..m..f..g.. INO! Youve got no flippin clu whatt I jut saw! I can barelly typ1

--

**From: **Ino

**To: **Forehead-girl

**BCC: **Hina-chan

**Subject: Re:** OMFG!

**Message Details:**

U can Never type well, but go ahead and tell me what'd u c?

--

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Ino-pig

**BCC: **Hinata

**Subject: Re:Re: **OMFG!

**Message Details: **

Insult me when I'm trying to tell you some good gossip? Fine I'll just give you a hint. It's about Sasuke AND Naruto.

--

**From: **Hinata

**To: **Sakura-san

**BCC: **

**Subject: **What?

**Message Details:**

What? Naruto-kun? What is it?

--

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Hinata

**BCC: **Ino-pig

**Subject: Re: **What?

**Message Details: **

I'll tell you in messenger!

.. Ino-pig SUFFER in the unknown!

--

**CherryPunch has logged on **

**BlondesrBetter has logged on **

**NotSoShy has logged on **

**CherryPunch: **wth, Ino? Do you even understand what "suffer in the unknown" means?!

**BlondesrBetter:** Who says I g2 listen 2 u?

**ICanBlowUrMind has logged on **

**BunsOfSteel has logged on **

**CherryPunch: **Wt? Temari?

**ICanBlowUrMind:** Yeah?

**CherryPunch:** I didn't think you even HAD a computer let alone an account?!

**BunsOfSteel: **Ok, somebody BETTER be dieing 2 pull me out of watching that awesome flash . 

**ICanBlowUrMind: **I don't, this is Gaara's labtop.

**CherryPunch:** And he lets u?

**ICanBlowUrMind:** It's not a matter of "letting" it's more the matter of "knowing"

**BunsOfSteel:** If u guyz are gonna ignore me then I'm gonna go back to watchin

**BlondesrBetter:** No! Ive invited every1 here 4 a reason. Apparently, FH has some news 4 us.

**CherryPunch:** Correction. I have news for Hinata-chan. Not all of u. And in concluding that announcement, Hinata pm me!

**NotSoShy:** ok

**NotSoShy has been set to Busy **

**CherryPunch has been set to Busy**

**BlondesrBetter: **Dam it.

**ICanBlowUrMind:** What was the point in inviting us again?

**BunsOfSteel:** yeah, y?

**BlondesrBetter:** well.. Umm.. Shoot. It's gone…

**ICanBlowUrMind:** -rolls eyes-

**BunsOfSteel: **-sigh- im really gonna leave

**BlondesrBetter:** But wateva the secret is its about sasuke-kun and naruto

**BunsOfSteel: **Ooh! The one with the cute butt? I might just stay for this 1!

**ICanBlowUrMind: **I don't see wats wrong with all of you leaf girls and ur precious 'Sasuke-kun'. He ain't even that hot.

**BunsOfSteel:** Who said I was talking about the Uchiha? -wriggles eyebrow-

**BlondesrBetter:** O.o

**ICanBlowUrMind:** O.O

**BunsOfSteel: **-innocent- What?

**CherryPunch has been set to Online **

**NotSoShy has been set to Online **

**CherryPunch:** Im ba- oh wait, naruto's banging on the door brb

**BlondesrBetter: **No wait! tell us what!!!

**CherryPunch has been set to Away **

**BlondesrBetter: **happened…

**BunsOfSteel:** Hey! Hinata's still on!

**ICanBlowUrMind:** Rite! What did she tell u hinata?

**BunsOfSteel:** Hinata?

**-BlondesrBetter has sent a nudge- **

**BlondesrBetter:** Hello?

**NotSoShy: sseh saisdff shhhe sadidd **

**BlondesrBetter: **What?

**NotSoShy: vccbb **

**ICanBlowUrMind: **Wth was that?

**NotSoShy:** What the heck just happened?!

**BunsOfSteel:** how should we kno? Y don't U tell US wat Happened 2 U?

**NotSoShy: **neji: I'm not Hinata. She just fainted.

**BunsOfSteel:** Neji? WAIT! What are u doing in Hinata's house!!

**NotSoShy:** … I live here?

**BunsOfSteel:** Oh.. Right -blush- forgot about that.

**ICanBlowUrMind:** ANYWAYZ We just asked what Sakura told Hinata and she well did that!

**NotSoShy: **Haruno!

**NotSoShy has logged off **

**BunsOfSteel:** Well, it was nice knowing her.

**ICanBlowUrMind:** What r u talking about?

**BunsOfSteel:** What u don't know? Neji's notorious for playing the BigBrother of Hinata ever since the last chunnin exams. Sakura's as good as dead rite now.

**BlondesrBetter: **I better b a good friend and warn her… 4 a price of course! XP

**BlondesrBetter has been set to Busy **

**ICanBlowUrMind: **Oh shi-

**BunsOfSteel: **Temari?Hello? What happened?!

**ICanBlowUrMind has been set to Away **

**BunsOfSteel: **Im all alone… WELLL BACK TO WATCHING MORE CRACK!

**BunsOfSteel has been set to Busy **

**-- **

**From: **Ino

**To: ** Forehead-girl

**BCC: **

**Subject: **I know ur there

**Message Details: **

Well well well the tables have turned

--

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Ino-pig

**BCC: **

**Subject: Re: **I know ur there

**Message Details:**

What are u talking about?

--

**From: **Ino

**To: ** Forehead-girl

**BCC: **

**Subject: Re: Re: **I know ur there

**Message Details: **

I know something that I believe ud very much like 2 kno and im am willing 2 give this info to u if u give me info on what I want.

--

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Ino-pig

**BCC: **

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: **I know ur there

**Message Details:**

Uh.. How about no.

**-- **

**From: **Ino

**To: ** Forehead-girl

**BCC: **

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: **I know ur there

**Message Details: **

Ok but don't say I didn't warn u!

--

**From: **Sakura

**To: **Ino-pig

**BCC: **

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: **I know ur there

**Message Details:**

Ok, Ino. I don't have Time for ur little mind games (no pun intended) there's some ELSE at the door.

--

**From: **Ino

**To: ** Forehead-girl

**BCC: **

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: **I know ur there

**Message Details: **

.. Goner.

_**nightDREAMERms**_What happened to Temari? What is GOING to happen to Sakura? Where are all the guys?! hehe. I'll end it there at a little cliffee. I hope u guys figured out who every1 is! And of course I'm not gonna tell you what happened in the very first chapter! XP!


End file.
